Evolution
by CrazyDocD
Summary: Calzona fic. Callie and Arizona are in high school. And best friends. And straight (?). This story will basically be about their journey and how they evolve and discover who they really are. I do not own any of the characters. They're all borrowed from Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. There are a few things that you need to know before you start reading. Firstly, English isn't my first language. But it should be perfect. Also, I'm very straight. So in future M-rated chapters, I may or may not be able to deliver the 'action' all that well. We'll see. This is also my first shot at writing something on a relatively large scale. SO, please be gentle. ;)Reviews, PMs, and basically your opinions are welcome! **

CHAPTER 1

"I thought you'd be late," said Arizona to her best friend, who had arrived at school well within time.

"Oh there's NO way I'm ever late. Except when I want to be," Callie smirked.

Arizona raised her eyebrows and sniggered. "And when is that? When all your lover boys decide to ask you out TOGETHER between classes in the hallway to see who you'd pick?"

"Oh really? Was I the one who got asked out by Jackson Avery in the cheesiest manner? 'I want to marry you, Arizona! And have your kids! You know how much I cried when you went to visit your grandparents?' Or waiiiit! Wasn't it Alex Karev who cried when he found out you actually accepted Jackson's cheesy proposal? He didn't talk to you for days! That must've been horrible for him! And you know I could go on…" Callie trailed off, smiling devilishly. She cringed internally when she remembered Arizona had actually dated Jackson. Something about all the guys who liked Arizona really ticked her off. However, she loved getting under Arizona's skin by reminding her of all the creepy proposals her best friend had received over the years. And wow, were there! Both she and Arizona were popular, but most people found it easier to like Arizona because she seemed a lot more approachable than Callie. Callie came across as intimidating the first time people met her.

"Hmph… Okay… And technically I did not accept Jackson's "cheesy" proposal. I just agreed to date him. And he most certainly didn't CRY when I went to visit my grandparents! And we're not together anymore. I broke up with him, and we're just friends now! And do you want me to get started on how many guys have asked you?" Arizona fiercely defended herself.

"Okay, okay… peace, bitch!" Callie said, winking at her best friend.

Arizona laughed. "Peace indeed, bitch!"

"Soooo! What are you doing after school today? I thought we could head out to that new Mexican place a few blocks away!"

"Ah… I have to help Derek with Math…" Arizona said, disappointed. She loved spending time with her best friend, who was the sweetest and funniest person she knew. They got along really well, and their fights were resolved within hours of taking place. But this was something she had been putting off for a while, so the day before she finally called Derek and agreed to help him out since their examinations were just around the corner. She was regretting it now, though.

"Blowing me off for guys already? And I thought you loved me!" Callie mocked.

"I do. It's just, I promised Derek a long time ago and just want to get it over with!"

"It's cool. I'll see you later! I should head to class now, Dr. Webber will be pissed if I show up late. See ya!" Callie cheerfully called out, although she was a little disappointed.

"Bye!"

"Well, hello there, Theodora!"

"Hello, Calliope Iphigenia Torres!"

"O-kay! I see my mistake… let's just call each other Teddy and Callie?" Callie said, sitting beside Teddy in the front row. Teddy Altman had almost all the same classes as Callie, and they were really good friends.

Teddy giggled. "Suits me, girl! So are you prepared for today's class test?"

"I read the chapter once. Wait, the test is on Bacterial Diseases, right?"

"Wow! You're not sure? Dr. Webber will eat you alive if you get anything below a perfect score!"

Callie shrugged. "Pfft! Nothing I can't handle!"

"Modesty is dead, isn't it?" Teddy laughed.

"Hah! You're funny, Teddy! Really!" Callie smirked.

Just then, Dr. Webber entered the class. "Good morning! Put away your papers and pencil. Today's test will be oral." The class groaned. Dr. Webber continued, "Shall we begin? I'll call out your names. You'll stand up in your seat, and I'll ask you questions. Answer all of them correctly, and you get full marks. Not to mention extra credit. If you're able to answer only one question or worse, none, stay back after the class. If a person is not able to answer a question, you can volunteer to answer. But you'll still be asked a new set when it's your turn. Let's begin.

"Rodney, Brett."

"Here, sir."

"_Treponema pallidum _causes which disease?"

"Syph… Uh… "

"Hm?"

"Erm… Syphillis!"

"Now, I can tell that you weren't sure and that you probably guessed, but because you were right, you get marks for it. Next question. Which of the following diseases is not bacterial: Tetanus, Typhoid, Gonorrhoea, or Measles?"

"Measles."

"Very well. You can sit.

"Altman, Theodora."

"Sir."

"Which bacterium causes Tetanus?"

"_Clostridium tetani."_

"Correct. And what is Tetanus also known as?"

"Lockjaw, sir."

"Well done. Please sit.

"Torres, Calliope!"

Callie stood up and smiled a little. "Please, just Callie, sir…"

"Well, 'just Callie', shall we begin?"

"By all means."

"Which bacterium causes Bubonic Plague?"

"_Pasteurella pestis_."

"Which bacterium causes Leprosy?"

"_Mycobacterium leprae."_

"Which bacterium causes Malaria?"

"Malaria is not bacterial, sir." Callie said, smiling. She was expecting a trick question. Dr. Webber always did this with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Cent percent."

"Very well. Please sit, Callie. Well done!"

"Thank you, Dr. Webber."

"Moving on… Simons, Samuel!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Which disease does _Bordetella _cause?"

"Uh… I know the answer!"

"Do you?"

"Um… Cholera!"

"That is incorrect. Now, tell me, which bacterium causes Cholera?"

"I don't know, sir."

"See me after the class, Mr Simons." Just then, the bell rang. "Very well. See all of you on Thursday. Keep revising!

"Callie! Wait a minute, please. Can you stay back after school and help Mr Simons here? I have a staff meeting to attend…"

"That's fine, Dr. Webber." Looking at Samuel with a look of pure hatred, Callie said "Be here after school," and left the room without another word.

"Hey! How's your day going?"

Hearing her best friend's bubbly voice, Callie turned around to find Arizona jogging a little to catch up with her. "Not so good. I'm stuck with Samuel. Ugh," Callie shuddered.

"Hey you know, he's not that horrible…"

"I don't like him. He's a liar and he rebounds on innocent girls who happen to be my friends. Stop defending all kinds of idiotic, no good morons just because they happen to be your friends."

Arizona was taken aback by Callie's rude reply. "I was just trying to cheer you up…"

Callie sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I should get going… Samuel is already there… bye!"

"Um… Okay! Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"You understand all of this. Why did you want my help again?" Arizona was surprised by how good Derek was at Math.

"Because I wanted to speak with you alone. You're always surrounded by people, or with Callie. My! What a guy has to do to just TALK to you," Derek said with a playful lilt to his voice.

"You could've just talked to me, you know. You're always too busy with Mark. What, are you guys gay or something?" Arizona only half teased.

Derek looked at Arizona and muttered under his breath, "I'm pretty sure I'm not gay."

Arizona saw the look on his face. She realized he was sitting much closer to her than when they started. Derek started leaning in. For a second, Arizona just observed him. She quickly snapped out of it and leaned away.

"What's the matter, Arizona?"

"I'm sorry Derek. I don't… I can't. Sorry. You should probably leave." With that, Arizona guided him to the door.

"Okaaaaay…"

"Yeah. Sorry. I have other things I'm supposed to wrap up. I'll see you later," Arizona said and closed the door.

_'Ugh, great,' _Arizona thought. '_Maybe Callie is still in school. We can still go to the Mexican restaurant she wanted to check out.' _She texted Callie to see if she would be able to make it.

**Hey. I'm free. Are you? We can still go to that Mexican place. – A**

Within moments, her phone beeped with a text message.

***sigh* I'm not free yet. Samuel is such a bimbo. – C**

The simple text message made Arizona giggle uncontrollably.

**Well, deal with the bimbo. Text me when you're free. We'll try to make it work. ;) – A**

**Sure. Ciao! – C**

**A/N: Thoughts? Do you want me to continue the story? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. REVIEWS! Even a single review is so motivating. Thank you. Someone asked for longer chapters. I'm keeping them short because some people don't read too much in a single go and skip through stuff. So, chapters will stay short and sweet. :)**

CHAPTER 2

"So… Funny thing happened today."

"Hm? What?" Callie looked up at Arizona from her plate of Tacos.

"Derek kissed me."

"Oh." _'Oh.'_ "Wait WHAT?" Callie nearly screamed, as she really took in her best friend's announcement.

"Well, I mean, he tried to. I backed off. It was weird!"

"Wait… Doesn't he like Meredith Grey? What is he doing, trying to kiss you like that?"

Arizona snickered. "He does. She's probably still playing hard to get which is why Derek tried that stunt. I think."

"Huh," Callie said. "By the way, you were right. Samuel is not all that horrible. He's just academically dumb."

"Do you like him?"

"Ew. No. I can never like a guy like him. He's just so… not my type."

Arizona suppressed a smile. "I meant as friends."

"Oh!" Callie blushed. "Yeah sure… he's alright."

"Anyway. What are your plans this weekend? You up for a sleepover?"

"Sure! Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Aria won't mind, will she?" Aria was Callie's older sister. She was generally nice, as long as nobody really bothered her or Callie.

"Ah no. She probably won't even be here. Her boyfriend is taking her on a trip. She gets to decide the place. Cool, isn't it?" Callie grinned.

"Awesome! Where are they going?" Arizona said, amazed.

"Ha! She decided that the moment he told her he was going on a trip. She wants to go to Spain," Callie said, standing up. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Arizona stood up as well. They made their way out of the restaurant and walked down the street towards Arizona's house. "Do you want to come in for a while? It's only 6 p.m."

"I'd love to, but I have to study for next week's test. And I'm supposed to help the bimbo."

"That's okay." Just then, Daniel Robbins, Arizona's father, stepped out of the house.

"Good evening, sir!" Callie said, smiling politely at 'The Colonel'.

"Hello there, Callie! Thank goodness it's just you. I thought Arizona was with that guy she was dating for a while. What was his name again, sweetheart? Jack… Jackass?" said Daniel, only half kidding. Callie roared with laughter. Arizona, however, was not very amused.

"Jackson. His name is Jackson. Please be nice, daddy," Arizona said, pouting.

"Be nice? Why? He's not here. You're not dating him anymore. I can mock him as much as I want. Have you ever seen his house, Callie? Looks like a slaughter-house. Huge and isolated. What is he, a vampire or something? The only thing missing is a moat!" The Colonel chuckled at his own joke.

"Be nice because I still like him!" Arizona snapped and rushed inside. The Colonel and Callie stood staring at each other, shocked to their very cores. Arizona rarely ever admitted that she liked someone, and this came as a surprise to both of them.

"That was a little…" The Colonel trailed off.

"Unexpected," Callie finished for him. "And I should really get going now, sir. Can you deal with her? Or should I…?"

"It's fine. Let her sulk for a while. She'll be back to normal in no time. Goodnight, Callie!"

"Goodnight, sir!" With that, Callie left. She felt a little strange. Why hadn't Arizona told her that she still liked Jackson? Why _did_ she still like him? She started walking home.

Callie reached her own house and walked in through the main door. Her house was a huge duplex with a green, lush lawn. She and Aria had the rooms on the top floor, while their parents occupied the master bedroom on the ground floor.

Callie entered her room and collapsed on the bed. She felt physically and emotionally drained. For some unknown reason, Arizona's announcement had made her heart drop into her stomach. _'I'm just upset because she didn't tell me,' _Callie thought. Just then, her phone beeped. She saw a text from Samuel. _'Oh god. What now?!' _Callie groaned.

**Hello there, beautiful! ;) – S**

Wow. Callie shook her head at the text message. Was Samuel flirting with her?

**Um, I don't know whose text you just sent me. This is Callie you're texting. **Callie sent back.

**Ha! Beautiful AND funny! You're just what I've been looking for, sweetness! ;) – S**

This time, Callie laughed. Samuel wasn't half bad. He just needed help with his studies. He was actually pretty sweet and thoughtful.

**Yeah, right. I'm not stupid enough like your harem of bimbos to fall for these clichés, darling. – C**

**Oooh, you're tough. Don't worry, it won't make me give up on you. I'll just try harder. ;) – S**

**A smart person would give up. – C**

**I'm dumb. Just ask Dr. Webber! – S**

Sighing, Callie put her phone away. Her mind was still on what Arizona had said. Why did Arizona's words make her feel so… upset?

Arizona was sitting at the study table, with her head between her hands. She had just blurted out something that she wasn't even sure was true or not. She decided to text Callie and explain the situation to her. For some reason, the boy she thought she liked and Callie didn't coexist well in her thoughts.

**Hey. – A**

Her phone beeped almost immediately.

**Hey. – C**

Huh. That was a little unusual. Callie usually bombarded her with a hundred different things when she texted her.

**What's wrong? – A**

**Who said anything is wrong? – C**

Arizona let out a sigh of exasperation. They always went through the entire process when something was bothering either of them. The strange 'Hey's, asking what was wrong, denying it, and then shooting your thoughts in all directions.

**Shut up, Calliope. And tell me what's wrong. – A**

**You like ****_Jackson?! _****– C**

There it was again. Callie's aversion to anybody Arizona ever dated. But this was somehow justified. Jackson really wasn't the best person to date.

**I don't know why I said that. I'm not sure whether I like him or not. – A**

**You could've told me. I can always get Mark or someone to talk to him and… well! You know! – C**

Whoa. Arizona was taken aback by Callie's reply. Was Callie really saying what she thought Callie was saying?

**You… want to set me up with him? I thought you didn't like him. – A**

**I don't. But you do, so… And if being with him makes you happy, then I don't care. :) – C**

Arizona smiled when she read Callie's text. She didn't know if the text made her happy or sad. Callie really was the most considerate person she knew.

**I REALLY love you. Did you know that? – A**

Even though friends said 'I love you' to each other all the time, Arizona's text made Callie's stomach erupt with butterflies. _'Whoa, Callie, strange reaction to a friend's text,' _Callie told herself.

**I know. :) I love you too! – C**

This time, it was Arizona's turn to feel the butterflies. _'Christ, Robbins, stop it. It's Calliope. It's Callie. It's Callie. Jackson should be able to do that. Not Callie…' _Arizona silently reprimanded herself. She started typing a message for Callie.

**Good for Jackson you're not a guy. ;) - A**

Callie couldn't deny the fact that her heart fluttered at Arizona's words. Arizona said things like these all the time. It made her thoughts run to all sorts of possibilities. Strangely enough, she didn't find herself hating the possibilities. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!' _Callie wondered. What was wrong with her? She never took any of her other friend's words of affection to heart. Why was she taking Arizona so seriously?

**No, I don't think so. Guy or not, I'm still a threat to him. ;) - C**

Oh. Good. Lord. They innocently said stuff like this all the time, but in the last week or so, things had gone up a notch or two.

**Haha! I really couldn't agree more. ;) – A**

Ooooh. Callie smiled, not caring about how the texts were making her feel, but just enjoying the feeling. She was about to text something really naughty when she heard her mother.

"Aria, Callie! Dinner!"

"Coming!"

Sighing, she typed a different message and hit 'Send'.

**Anyhoo, I should go now. My stomach longs for dinner. See you tomorrow. Goodnight! – C**

**Goodnight! – A**

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay people, how difficult is it to leave a review? You won't get another chapter if I don't get reviews! (I know, I'm horrible.) But seriously, a lot of people are reading the story. Can you please leave reviews as well? Thanks! And another thing. My updates will be weekly from now. Let's just say, I have a lot of studying to do. Anyway, chapter 3. Enjoy. :)**

CHAPTER 3

"Hey! Callie! Wait up!"

Callie turned around in the hallway to find Samuel jogging to catch up with her.

"Wow you're fast! Those legs work as well as they look, huh?" Samuel said, clearly checking Callie out in her red V-neck top and floral skirt that showed those mile-long legs.

"Really, Samuel? That's the first thing you say to a girl?" Callie rolled her eyes at his statement.

"That's the first thing I say to _you,_ Callie. I was just trying to compliment you but I guess that came out wrong. I'm sorry."

Callie smiled at the sincerity she saw and heard in his words. "That's okay. Thank you. Let's get going, shall we? Dr. Webber must really be looking forward to seeing you."

"He won't get to me this time. I had you to help me."

"That works as long as you revised at home."

"He won't ask me questions today, will he?" Samuel inquired, looking worried.

"Considering the fact that you didn't answer any of his questions correctly, he just might!"

"I think I _should _be able to deal with it…" Samuel said, emphasizing on 'should'.

"You've got it. Don't worry," Callie said, lightly grabbing Samuel's hand and shaking his fingers only a little before quickly letting go. Samuel smiled at the physical contact.

As they walked into class, Callie muttered a small "bye" to Samuel and joined Teddy.

"Why was that idiot grinning like one when you two walked in?" Teddy shot at Callie.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He just had this huge smile on your face I'm assuming because of something you did."

Callie looked at Samuel to find him smiling at her. "Oh… I really don't know what that's about."

Teddy opened her mouth to respond, but stopped because Dr. Webber had walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class," without waiting for the classroom to respond, he continued "Mr Simons, because you didn't do so well in our last class, I'm going to ask you questions about all kinds of diseases today. Are you prepared?"

Samuel stood up in his seat. "Yes, Dr. Webber."

"Good. Now, I need you to understand that not only will I ask you questions about Bacterial diseases, I will also include Viral and diseases caused by Protozoans. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Your first question. What is the causative agent of Measles?"

"Virus."

"That's correct. Which one?"

"The Rubeola Virus, sir."

"Alright. Tell me everything you know about Chicken Pox."

"It is a viral disease, caused by the virus Varicella. It affects the skin and the main symptoms are skin sores that rupture and emit an infectious fluid. It is a highly contagious disease and spreads by contact."

"Excellent. In the future, Mr Simons, please make sure that you study for all the tests I set. You can sit," Dr. Webber smiled a little at Samuel.

Samuel looked at Callie and gave her a ghost of a wink before taking his seat. The rest of the class was very uneventful. After the class, Callie and Teddy made their way out together. Callie heard a low whisper behind her.

"Can I speak with you? Alone?" It was Samuel. Callie looked from Samuel to Teddy, who stood there with her eyebrows raised before turning on her heel and walking away with a smile.

"Sure. What's up?" Callie asked, looking unhinged.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

Whoa. Callie couldn't say it surprised her, because it didn't. Samuel made his attraction to Callie extremely obvious. She just wasn't sure how to respond, though.

"Oh. Uh- Well… I'll get back to you…?" Callie trailed off, looking at Samuel expectantly.

"Okay. Let me know by this evening, will you?" Samuel gave Callie a tender smile.

"O-kay," Callie said, and left. She needed to go and find Arizona, and tell her what had just happened.

**XXXXX**

Arizona was standing by her locker when she saw Teddy rushing towards her.

"Hey Teddy! Wow, someone looks happy! What's up?" Arizona laughed at the expression on Teddy's face.

"I think Samuel is asking Callie out!" Teddy said, wide eyed and expecting a similar reaction from Arizona.

"What? Are you sure?" Arizona said, looking positively alarmed.

"I think so. When Callie and I left Dr. Webber's class, he stopped Callie and asked her to speak with him 'alone'. So my guess may not be wrong," Teddy said.

"What- They're not- I mean, how can they date? What do they even have in common?" Arizona said, now starting to sound annoyed.

"Who cares? I know he's just a dumb jock, but he and Callie would look so hot, don't you think?" Teddy said, oblivious to Arizona's irritation.

"I think he's just messing with her. I have to go do something…" Arizona left, not waiting for Teddy to respond.

**XXXXX**

"Arizona! I have to tell you something!" Callie said, with a smile on her face.

"What?" Arizona said, barely looking at her best friend.

"Samuel asked me out today!"

"Oh yay! Great!" Arizona tried her very best to sound genuinely happy for her friend, but the words came out sounding half-hearted and fake.

"Wow that was far from the reaction I was expecting, but okay. Is something wrong?" Callie said, looking concerned.

"Huh? No. I'm just, just distracted, that's all. Samuel asked you out? Nice. You should say yes. And sorry, but I really need to go. I have something I need to do real quick. I'll see you after school, okay?" Arizona practically ran away. She _really _had to do something…

**XXXXX**

"Hey! How was your day?" Callie said, running into her best friend.

"Exhausting. Sitting and studying is exhausting and it takes a toll on my mental well-being," Arizona said, looking disgruntled.

"Aw, I know, I know… We can help you unwind! Do you want to go catch a movie?" Callie asked her friend.

"Can we go to the museum instead?" Arizona asked. Callie was taken aback by Arizona's unusual request. Callie loved museums, but Arizona couldn't stand them at all.

"Uh… are you sure? You hate museums. I don't hate watching movies, though," Callie said, laughing out of her surprise.

"Sure. Doing things you really like every now and then won't hurt, will it?" Arizona said, winking. Her simple words made Callie's heart beat loudly. Arizona could be very sweet and considerate, and she loved her best friend for that.

"Thanks," Callie said, looping her arm through her friend's as they headed towards the street to hail a cab.

**XXXXX**

Callie lay in her bed, with a smile on her face. She really had fun today, at the museum with Arizona. As much as she vehemently denied it, Callie was sure Arizona liked museums. Her friend would jump in excitement when she saw huge planes hanging from the ceiling, or when she saw the tree made out of beer cans, or when she saw a small model showing exactly how tsunamis are formed. "Museums are for old people," she said, and yet she probably had more fun than Callie did.

Callie sat up and typed a message for Arizona.

**Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun. :) – C**

When she didn't receive a reply after about 15 minutes, Callie knew her friend had fallen asleep. All the excitement had exhausted her further, she had noticed, when they were leaving for their respective homes.

Suddenly, Callie's phone buzzed. It was Samuel.

**Hey. – S**

Callie typed a message, and hit 'Send'.

**Hey. I was supposed to give you an answer today. Sorry, I was out. But I'd love to go out with you sometime. :) – C**

Her phone buzzed immediately.

**Really? Because from what Arizona said to me today, I thought you wouldn't want to. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me to. – S**

Callie was flabbergasted. What had Arizona said to him?

**What did she say to you? – C**

**Oh, just some things. I thought you told her to say those things to me because… Maybe you couldn't say them yourself? – S**

This was followed by another message.

**But if you're saying yes, then I suppose it's not important. :) – S**

Callie just sat there on her bed, wondering about these confusing series of messages. What _had_ Arizona said to Samuel?

**XXXXX**

**A/N: What did Arizona say to Samuel? This one's obvious xP Hit the Review button and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO! I need to threaten you guys for reviews. Understood. *evil laughter* Well, chapter 4. I'm happy with this. :D Let me know what you people think! **

CHAPTER 4

Arizona was trying her very best to avoid Callie the next day at school. She had done something stupid. She succumbed to her… something. After Teddy told her about Samuel asking Callie out, something inside Arizona snapped and she did… well, something stupid.

**FLASHBACK**

"Samuel asked me out today!"

"Oh yay! Great!" Arizona tried her very best to sound genuinely happy for her friend, but the words came out sounding half-hearted and fake.

"Wow that was far from the reaction I was expecting, but okay. Is something wrong?" Callie said, looking concerned.

"Huh? No. I'm just, just distracted, that's all. Samuel asked you out? Nice. You should say yes. And sorry, but I really need to go. I have something I need to do real quick. I'll see you after school, okay?" Arizona practically ran away. She _really _had to do something…

She jogged up to the end of the hallway and found Samuel with Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd.

"Samuel! Do you have a minute? I really need to speak with you," Arizona said, eyeing Mark and Derek in a way that said 'disappear before I tear you to pieces'. As if on cue, Mark said, "Derek, let's get going. We have History, and if we're late, she'll make us suffer. She hates us as it is." With that, Mark and Derek left.

"What's up, Arizona?" said Samuel, who looked more confused than anything else.

"Shut up and listen. I have Calculus and I don't want to be late, so I'll make it quick. Stay the hell away from Callie. Like, as far away as you can. She's too polite to say so, but she doesn't like you. At all. She resents you. She resents everything about you. Now I hope Callie can stand up for herself and say no to a fricking playboy like you, but if she doesn't, then hear me. She doesn't like you. She doesn't want to go out with you. Stay away from her!"

"Now, wait a- " Samuel started speaking, only to be cut off by Arizona.

"Oh my god! What!? Can't you just take my word for it? I'm her best friend. I know her better than she knows herself! And I have to go now. Calculus calling," Arizona stalked off, not waiting for Samuel to respond.

Samuel stood in the empty hallway, staring after the blonde who had just disappeared. Why would Arizona say something like that to him? After all, they were on friendly terms when Callie didn't like him. Or so he thought? Why was Arizona being so spiteful? He sighed, and headed to his History class.

**XXXXX**

"Addison… I just did something," Arizona whispered to the Redhead who was sitting next to her in her Calculus class.

A smirk appeared on Addison's face. "Did you finally get laid?"

"God, Addison! No! I just, uh- I said things. Bad things. To Samuel. And- I- I think I shouldn't have."

"Bad things? What sort of bad things?" Addison asked, perplexed.

"I- I told him to stay away. From Callie. I don't want him anywhere near her. It's just- uhhh- he's never been serious about anyone and I don't want Callie to get hurt, that's all."

"That's all, huh?" Addison asked, carefully studying her friend's features.

"Yeah that's- you don't believe me?" Arizona asked, mildly shocked.

"Okay here's the thing, Arizona. I'm going to ask you a question and you may or may not give me an honest answer. But hopefully, it'll clear things up for you. Now, don't freak out, okay?"

"Okaaaaaay."

"Okay. So, you're only worried about Callie, right? You don't want her to get hurt or something like that? And you're worried because you care about her, right?"

"Yes. Addison, what are you- " Arizona was cut off by Addison.

"Just let me finish. Callie is your best friend and you really like her, don't you?"

"I do. Where are you going with this, Addison?"

"Well, answer this: Are your 'feelings' for Callie purely platonic?"

"What?" Arizona asked, her head snapping up to look at Addison.

"Humour me. Is it all platonic?" Addison asked, every bit as serious as she was when she and Arizona started this discussion.

"Ms Montgomery! Do you have something interesting to say? Share it with the rest of the class too, will you?" Ms Fields called out.

"No, Ms Fields," Addison called out, blushing, as she went back to Ms Fields going on and on about something. What she didn't realize was that she just started a raging war inside Arizona's head.

_'You knew this all along.'_

_'But I never thought other people did too!'_

_'Who cares about other people? It's Callie you want. And you swore she felt the same way.'_

_'Just because I swore doesn't mean she really does…'_

_'Oh come on! What's the worst that can happen? She'll say no. She's a good person, she won't hold it against you or worse, go telling people her best friend is a creepy lesbian-stalker or something.'_

_'Wonderful. We have a sleepover at her place tomorrow. What am I supposed to do now!?'_

Arizona was snapped out of her reverie by the bell ringing. She got up and left, not wanting to give Addison an answer.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Arizona! Hey! Wait!" Callie almost shouted, as she saw her friend turn around and run in the opposite direction when she saw Callie coming.

"I'm really sorry Callie! I have a class and I should really get going. See you later!" Arizona said, faking a smile.

"Wait- you're still coming over after school and- and staying, right?" Callie asked, her voice giving away a hint of something Arizona couldn't put a finger on.

"Yeah, yes. See you after school!"

Callie was so perplexed by Arizona's behaviour that she forgot to ask Arizona what happened with Samuel.

**XXXXX**

"Hey! What took you so long?" Arizona asked, spotting her friend heading towards her, outside their school.

"I know, I'm sorry. Ms Bailey needed some help carrying her stuff and I was the first person she found, so!" Callie said, shaking her head.

"Wait, Ms Bailey's back? Finally! We haven't had a chemistry class in ages!"

"Yeah, she is. Thank goodness for that!"

"So let's go, shall we? Every minute we spend here is precious movie-time that we're wasting," Arizona said, looking at Callie with a smile. _'Oh good lord. Did I really never notice how perfect her face is? She looks like.._. _Art! That pretty hair, those perfectly shaped eyebrows, and the eyes? They were made for the bedroom-'_

"Arizona! Are you listening to me?" Callie said, studying Arizona's face, trying to decipher her expression.

"Ye- yeah. You were saying?" Arizona muttered, caught off guard.

"I was saying let's just go get some ice cream, roam around for a while, and watch a movie at night."

"O- Okay!"

"Which one do you want to watch?" Callie asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Anything is fine."

"What is the matter, Arizona? You never let me watch the movies I like, and listen to you now!"

"Okay! Let's just watch Brave. It's an animated movie that both of us like!"

Callie smirked. "Okay."

**XXXXX**

Callie and Arizona lay in Callie's bed. They had their ice creams, went to the park where they were harassed by a group of octogenarians (come here and laugh with us, kids! It's good for your health!), said goodbye to Callie's parents, Carlos and Lucia, who had to attend a dinner party at the Mayor's house, had dinner, watched Brave, and were finally here.

"Arizona? Are you awake?" Callie said, turning in her bed to face Arizona.

"Yeah…"

"I couldn't ask you earlier because you were in such a hurry, but… Did you say something to Samuel?" Callie asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

Sighing, Arizona slightly withdrew from Callie. "I did. I told him to stay away from you. I just said it to protect you. I didn't want him to do anything stupid that he does with other girls- Sorry. It was not my place- I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Really?" Arizona asked, surprised.

"Really. I think it's sweet that you feel the need to protect me."

Arizona smiled. She could hear Callie smiling when she said those words. She reached out to touch Callie's shoulder, but found her hand resting there. Arizona hesitated at the contact, before slowly pulling Callie's hand down and entwining their fingers. _'Be brave, Robbins, you can do this. Just a light brush of your finger on the back of her hand,' _Arizona told herself. Before she knew it, her thumb was lightly grazing the side of Callie's thumb, making patterns. Her heart jumped to her throat when she felt Callie's thumb stroking her own.

"Ar- Arizona?" Callie's voice was reduced to a whimper.

"Yes?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything you want."

"Kiss me," Callie whispered.

"What? You want to- are you sure?" Arizona felt like a bucket of ice water was poured on her head.

"Unless you don't want to," Callie said, her voice tainted with insecurity.

"No!" Arizona yelped.

Callie let out a chuckle before slowly letting her hand come up to cup Arizona's cheek. Arizona leaned in, their lips millimetres away, their breaths mingling, when-

"Calliope, dear! We're home!"

Carlos's voice caused both of them to withdraw suddenly, killing the moment.

"Dammit. I'll be right back," Callie climbed out of the bed, switched on the light and went downstairs to see her parents.

Arizona sat up, her heart still racing from their almost kiss only moments ago. She shook her head vigorously, as if it would help her clear her head and put an end to her racing thoughts. She climbed out of bed, walking to the bedside table and pouring herself a glass of water and drinking it all in one go.

Just then, Callie walked in, locking the door behind her. "Sorry about that," she muttered.

Arizona looked up at Callie. In that moment, she knew. She had to kiss Callie. Absolutely had to. Tonight. _Right away._

Without a word, Arizona walked towards Callie. Lightly pushing the Latina against the door, Arizona claimed those soft, plump lips in a slow yet sensual kiss. Callie responded with abandon, one hand on the small of Arizona's back while the other cupped her cheek, with Arizona's ear between her index and middle finger, thumb gently stroking the blonde's cheek. Arizona put both her hands on the door, effectively trapping Callie between herself and the door. She lightly sucked on Callie's full bottom lip, nipping lightly every now and then. As the kiss started getting a little heated, Arizona's tongue lightly traced Callie's lips. Callie let out a moan, her jaw dropping, inviting Arizona's tongue into her mouth. _'Oh god,' _Arizona thought, _'she just moaned. Because I'm kissing her. Because of me.' _Arizona forcefully slid her tongue into Callie's mouth, earning her another whimper.

_'Shit. That does it,' _Arizona wrapped her hands around Callie's waist, both her hands roughly squeezing Callie's butt, before quickly pulling away from both the kiss and Callie's butt.

For a moment, they just stood there, foreheads resting, taking deep, heavy breaths to bring their heart rate back to normal.

"I'm sorry," Callie said.

"No, I- I'm sorry. We should sleep now, yeah."

"Yeah."

The rest of the night was rather uncomfortable. They both were careful to avoid even lightly touching the other, and slept with their backs to each other.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: The kiss didn't mean anything. Or did it? *evil laughter* *uncontrollable evil laughter* Just kidding . I'm not really evil! You'll get what you're looking for soon! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! If you have any questions for me, just PM me. (: **

**SaraRara - Since you begged, Chapter 5! Here ya go (; Thank GoldBlooded15 for harassing me for updates xP**

**Please leave reviews, people. It motivates me and makes me update faster. (;**

CHAPTER 5

Callie lay in her bed. Arizona had just left. She had to go on a date with Samuel this evening. Sighing, she turned over, looking at the huge Oak tree that was right outside her window. One of its branches hung low over Callie's window, shielding it from heavy rain and the harsh sun, whatever the weather might be.

Groaning, Callie buried her face in the pillow, recalling last night's events. Arizona had kissed her last night. _Kissed her. _Kissed her like there was no tomorrow, pouring everything she'd ever felt for Callie into that kiss. Last night, when Callie felt Arizona's thumb rubbing lightly against her own, she knew. She knew that she… Wanted Arizona. She had gathered every ounce of courage she had and asked Arizona to kiss her. As unusual as it sounded, she knew Arizona would kiss her. She knew Arizona wanted to. But, god, her parents. Just as Arizona leaned in, just as they were about to kiss, just as she was finally going to discover how those perfect lips tasted, they called out for her, ruining the moment. For a while. She went downstairs, telling her parents everything they wanted to hear and at the same time, trying to get her breathing under control. When her parents asked her why she was all out of breath, she just mumbled "I missed the last stair." Carlos and Lucia were convinced, though.

Callie squirmed in her bed, bothered by all her thoughts. She returned upstairs last night, after seeing her parents, to find Arizona drinking water, gulping it all down at once as though it might save her life. She muttered an apology and looked up, only to find Arizona walking towards her purposefully. That was the last thing she remembered seeing, before Arizona's lips were on hers, kissing her with what felt like love. Arizona had pushed her up against the door, covering the other girl's lips. The kiss started out slow. Things started spiralling downwards when Arizona traced Callie's lips with her tongue. Feeling Arizona's tongue on her lips exhilarated Callie. The contact was electrifying, making Callie moan with pleasure. And when she felt Arizona practically thrust her tongue into her mouth, she couldn't help another moan. Nothing, none of that, could compete with Arizona's hands on her. She felt Arizona wrap her arms around her, hands reaching to roughly grab at her ass.

"Oh god," Callie muttered to herself, trying not to think about what had happened. She looked at her phone to find a test message from Samuel.

**Hey. I'm really excited to see you tonight. :) – S**

Callie put her phone away. She couldn't stand it. She curled up in a foetal position, letting the tears fall. The tears that had been threatening to fall for quite a while now. _'She doesn't want you, Callie,' _Callie told herself, the words making her cry even harder. _'You just discovered who you really are. The raw, unabridged truth is now in front of you. You're having trouble accepting it, Callie. You're having trouble facing it. Dealing with it. And to top it off, you'll never have the girl you've fallen head over heels for.' _Callie broke, not being able to hold it in any longer, crying uncontrollably. "Why me?!" Callie sobbed, not addressing anyone in particular. She was awake the entire night yesterday. She was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally, and the crying exhausted her further. Between sobs, Callie fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

Arizona stood in front of the mirror, staring into her own eyes. She hadn't slept last night. And how could she? She had kissed Callie. There were bags under her very red eyes, a sure-fire sign of tiredness. She turned the faucet on, and splashed water across her face. She looked up into her eyes again, only to find them brimming with unshed tears. Why did she feel whatever she was feeling for Callie? She had a hard time saying it out loud, and she knew Callie would never feel the same way. _'Say it, Robbins. Say it out loud,' _Arizona tried to give herself a mental pep talk.

"I'm…." Arizona could not get herself to complete the sentence.

_'Say it, Arizona. Say it. How do you expect Callie to accept you when you're not accepting yourself?'_

Arizona saw her contorted face in the mirror. She couldn't read her own expression. She was physically exhausting herself with her thoughts and emotions.

"I'm gay," Arizona managed to choke out, a single tear spilling out.

Arizona splashed some more water on her face and looked up at the mirror, to find her mother standing there.

"Mom…" Arizona started, not sure what to say.

"What's the matter, Arizona?" Barbara took in Arizona's condition, concerned.

"I'm gay."

Barbara Robbins smiled a little at Arizona's confession.

"We know, dear. Your father and I both know. That Cindy Crawford gave it away, I'm afraid," Barbara said, chuckling.

"What? How could you know? I didn't realize it till…" Arizona stopped herself, not wanting to discuss any of this with her mother.

"You are our daughter, dear. Of course we know. We were just waiting for you to accept yourself and tell us," Barbara said, putting one of her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "Now, I know you would not have come out, unless you started liking someone. Do you like someone?"

"It's nothing, mother," Arizona said, her expression visibly falling.

"I see. You're not ready to tell me about her yet. That's okay," Barbara smiled at her daughter.

"What will father say?" Arizona blurted out.

"Why don't you try telling him?"

"Okay…"

Arizona left the bathroom, went downstairs and found her father sitting in his study, reading an old journal.

"I have to tell you something, sir," Arizona mumbled, petrified.

"Go ahead, Arizona dear," The Colonel looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm gay…" Arizona could not look her father in the eye.

"Finally! We knew long before you did, dear," The Colonel gave a hearty laugh.

"You're not- not mad?" Arizona looked up, bewildered.

"Of course not. Your… orientation has nothing to do with what kind of a person you are. And I feel proud calling you my daughter. You're a good person, Arizona. And that's the only thing that matters." Arizona's eyes filled with fresh tears when her father said those words.

"Thank you, father."

Daniel Robbins looked at his daughter and smiled, his own eyes filling with tears. She was so much like her mother. Not just her appearance, but otherwise too. "I love you, Arizona. I always will, no matter what. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too, dad."

**XXXXX**

Callie stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear for her date. She felt dejected. This was not how a person should be feeling before going on a date. She wanted to feel excited, exhilarated, nervous, happy, everything. But she just stood there, not caring about which dress Samuel might like on her. She picked a plain black dress, which sat just above her knees and showed a little bit of cleavage. Samuel was going to take her to a fancy restaurant, and Callie wanted to be dressed right, nothing else. She put on the black dress along with a pair of black heels. She used red to highlight her facial features. Red lipstick, a little bit of red eyeliner and red eye shadow. She kept her hair open, just brushing them lightly. Even with the minimal effort, it looked gorgeous.

Just then, the doorbell rang. A few minutes later, the butler came upstairs and knocked on Callie's room's door.

"Samuel is here, ma'am."

"Right. Thank you, Pedro."

Callie sighed, picking up her phone and walking downstairs. She found Samuel standing at the base of the staircase. She tried to muster a smile. As Callie reached the last stair, Samuel took Callie's hand in his and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

"You look beautiful, Callie. These are for you," he handed Callie a bunch of long stemmed red roses.

Taking the flowers from him, Callie said, "Thank you, Samuel. Let's get going, shall we?"

Samuel offered his arm to Callie, who reluctantly looped hers around the offered arm. Samuel led her to his car, opening the passenger side door for Callie, waiting for her to sit before closing it. He quickly went around and sat on the driver's seat and drove them to the restaurant.

Callie and Samuel had a pleasant evening. The food was great, the conversation flowed easily, and they found out that they had a lot of things in common and generally got along well. After dinner, Samuel had a suggestion. "Would you like to go for a drive?"

Callie looked at him, not sure what to say. "Uh- I don't know- It's getting late…"

"Oh come on. It's not that late. Come, get in," Samuel said, grinning at Callie and pulling her towards the car.

"Alright, fine," Callie said, smiling at Samuel.

As Samuel drove around the city, he gently placed his hand on Callie's knee. "Can I have your hand, Callie?" Samuel asked, voice laced with a childlike hopefulness and chivalry. Callie almost gave in, when her phone beeped. She wanted to check who it was, but didn't want to seem rude on the date. She just leaned back, not giving Samuel her hand, but also not removing his from her knee.

Samuel pulled up in front of Callie's house. He opened the door for her, but when she started walking towards the door, he held her back.

"I really had a great time tonight. Thanks for agreeing to this, Callie," Samuel said, his eyes wandering over Callie's face and settling on her lips.

Callie laughed sheepishly. "I did too, Samuel. Thank you. But I should really get going now."

Before Callie knew what was happening, Samuel was kissing her. The same emotion that Callie was feeling while trying to decide what to wear washed over her. Something was off about the kiss, too. Not that it was bad. If Callie really did like Samuel, she probably would have liked kissing him. But she just didn't _feel _things. This kiss didn't get her heart racing or leave her speechless. It was just a pleasant kiss. Callie pulled back from the kiss, slightly disappointed.

"Goodnight, Callie."

"Goodnight, Samuel," Callie said, walking away from the boy.

She went upstairs and sat on her bed. She opened the text message.

**Hey. I really want to talk to you. You're not at home, but I'm waiting by the Oak tree. Come there as soon as you can. – A**

Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Arizona was waiting by the Oak tree. She rushed downstairs and outside, not spotting the blonde. Shit. Shit. _She saw Samuel kissing me._

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen now? Hit that Review button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, chapter 6! My audience has called me everything from 'evil genius' to 'so very cruel' to keep you guys hanging so here ya go xP**

**Which reminds me, five chapters in and I got my first 'bad' review.**

**To guest reviewer panda08- I am aware of that. It's not a slip up. I skip stuff which I think isn't important to Calzona's story (like Callie helping Samuel with his studies). And if I told you everything then and there, there would be no element of mystery, so! Anyway, thank you for reviewing. I appreciate you taking out the time to help me out. (:**

**and AJLowenstein- I would love to just keep updating but other things demand a LOT of my time. ):**

CHAPTER 6

Beads of sweat were forming on Arizona's forehead. She had just jogged from Callie's house all the way to her own. Arizona wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her blue jacket, still between jogging and sprinting. She saw someone else, a boy, _Samuel_, kissing Calliope. _Her _Calliope. She didn't know whether she was angry enough to set Samuel's house on fire, or upset enough to not get out of bed for a week. From where she was standing, it didn't look like Callie wanted to stop the boy. _'But she didn't kiss him the way she kissed you,' _the voice inside her head told her. She shook the bleak, not negative thought out of her head. She entered her house and made straight for her room. As she shut the door behind her, she threw her phone towards the closet in her fury. Calliope. _My _Calliope. Some random asshole was kissing the lips which were rightfully Arizona's to kiss. Or were they? Doubt filled her mind like fog. The only thought in her head was that what she was feeling for Callie was not a cute, small crush or anything. It was the real thing. That was all she needed to know. That thought was the rain that cleared the fog. "I'm not giving up on her. Not till I tell her how I feel," Arizona said out loud to herself.

**XXXXX**

Callie had called Arizona millions of times. She sent text messages. All she received in return was empty nothingness. It bothered Callie to no end. She tried calling Arizona yet again. After the first few rings, Arizona answered the phone.

"Hey…"

"Wh- I'm so sorry- I didn't check my phone and- I'm so very sorry, Arizona. Do you want me to come over?"

"Hey, hey, relax. It's okay. And no, it's late. I don't want you out alone at such an hour," Arizona said, trying her best to sound neutral.

Callie's heart pounded in her chest, like it did every time Arizona said something that showed how much she cared about Callie. "Are you sure? You wanted to see me. I can come. It won't take long- it's not- I want- are you mad?" Callie asked anxiously.

"Why would I be mad?" Arizona said, trying to get out a laugh, but instead made a sound that made her sound like a strangled pig.

Sighing, Callie said, "You know why. You saw…"

"Saw what?"

"Me and Samuel."

"Oh that was Samuel? I forgot you guys had a date…" Arizona tried lying and failed miserably.

"Arizona, please," Callie cut her off before she could say anything more.

Arizona didn't respond. She just sighed into the phone, hearing Callie do the same thing.

"I should go, Callie… I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay…"

Arizona pulled the phone away from her ear by just a few inches, when she heard Callie's voice coming out of it.

"Arizona? Are you there?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'm here."

"I… Uh- Goodnight Arizona," Callie said, not able to say what she really wanted to.

Arizona realized that Callie wanted to say something else, but didn't push her. "Goodnight, Calliope."

**XXXXX**

Sunday had gone by in a blur. All Callie could remember doing was lying in bed, watching a movie that was about something she just could not recall. And sleeping. A lot of sleeping. In spite of all the sleeping, she felt groggy as she got up and dressed for school. Today was Monday. On reaching school, she headed straight for her class, not waiting around to make small talk with anyone. And she most certainly wasn't looking for her… friend? God, she was not sure what Arizona was to her. She just headed straight to her Chemistry class. It was one of the classes that she and Arizona shared with the same teacher, Ms Bailey. She sat at their usual desk, waiting for Arizona. Arizona entered the classroom and sat down beside her just moments before Ms Bailey walked in.

"How are you?" Callie whispered to her best friend.

"Aces. You?" Arizona looked at Callie with a small smile.

"I'm- that sounds sarcastic," Callie said, mildly offended.

"No! I mean it," Arizona said, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Oh! Uh… I'm fine," Callie said, gathering courage to continue, "Look, I know you saw me kissing Samuel. And I know it bothered you."

Arizona looked at Callie, her expression unreadable, before looking back at Ms Bailey.

Callie continued, "I didn't kiss him. And I most certainly didn't want to. I know I did not perform a good job of stopping him, but that's because it took me by surprise."

Arizona looked at Callie again, trying to contemplate her next move. She just gave Callie half a nod and went back to focussing on the lesson.

"I'm sorry, Arizona."

"Why are you sorry?"

Sighing, Callie looked sadly at her before looking away. She made an effort to talk about what they _were,_ since their kiss, but Arizona was not meeting her halfway. Just then, Callie felt a hand on her knee, gently squeezing it. She looked at Arizona to find her smiling. "You don't have to be sorry," Arizona said, lightly rubbing Callie's knee. _'Samuel had his hand on the exact same spot on my body yesterday. Doing the exact same thing. Yet I know whose touch I crave,' _Callie thought. Arizona's hand stayed on her knee during the entire class, her hand reaching Callie's mid-thigh every now and then. Callie didn't try to get rid of it and frankly, she did not want to. Not one bit. When the bell rang, Arizona quickly collected her things and headed out of the class, not waiting for Callie. This confused Callie further. Why was Arizona sending her mixed messages? The answer evaded Callie, and she remained in her perplexed state.

**XXXXX**

After school, Callie was about to leave when she received a text message.

**Meet me in the auditorium. I really need to tell you something. – A**

Still confused, and a wee bit nervous, Callie headed for the auditorium. She walked past the double doors and the sight she saw made her sick to her stomach. There was _Jackson, kissing _Arizona. Callie didn't even wait for them to break apart. She felt like someone had punched her in her gut. She had barely reached the hallway, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Callie! Wait!"

Callie stopped on the spot and swivelled around, to find a breathless Arizona running to catch up with her.

"So that's it, really? Tit-for-tat? I kiss a boy, you kiss one? This is what we do now?" Callie nothing but shouted. She really needed to get this out.

"Will you let me fucking talk!?" Arizona was just as livid.

"What's there to talk about? I saw everything I needed to. Wonderful, Arizona, really. Hats off!" Callie screamed, standing directly in front of Arizona.

"Look at you! You get to explain everything that happened with Samuel and I don't? You're fucking unbelievable! I did not kiss Jackson! I would never do that. I don't want to kiss Jackson! Funny how you saw him kissing me but didn't see me push him off," Arizona said, yelling in Callie's face.

"Please, Arizona. You wouldn't have been kissing him if you did not wish to. So don't give me that shit," Callie said before she started walking again.

Suddenly, surprisingly strong hands pushed Callie through a door and into the Ladies' room. The door was locked by pale hands, and those same pale hands pushed Callie hard against the sink, before kissing her with an animalistic ferocity. Callie channelled her anger into the kiss as well, wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck and kissing her back with equal vigour. In one swift movement, she perched herself on the slab, before pulling Arizona between her legs and going back to kissing her. Arizona's hands flew to the top button of Callie's shirt, unbuttoning it with quivering hands in between frenzied kisses. As soon as enough buttons were opened to expose an ample amount of cleavage, Arizona started nipping Callie's skin just below her collar bone. As she went further below, Callie threw her head back and wrapped her legs around Arizona's waist, moaning.

Arizona suddenly pulled back from their intense make out. "We should- we should stop now."

"Yeah," Callie hopped down from the slab, buttoning her shirt. She could feel Arizona's eyes on her chest. They made their way out, but not before Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist to pull her to a stop, and placing a slow, sweet kiss on her lips.

"There is only one person I want to be kissing, Calliope. And it's you," Arizona said, giving Callie a gentle smile and kissing her temple.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Ha! Bet you guys thought Arizona would be mad at Callie. I believe everyone deserves a chance to explain themselves. Then be as mad as you want. (;**

**This was a short one. (: Next chapter will probably see Callie and Arizona discussing what they are.**

**And, I'll try to update when I can. Still, let's just stick to weekly.**

**So, what did you people think? :D Leave a review! PMs, reviews, they're all welcome. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Okay, some guests have left absolutely hilarious reviews. I even saw reviews that said 'come back here' and 'are you there?'. I swear, these will keep me laughing for the next month or so. xP I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! (:**

**And to GuestReader: Thank you for the flattering compliment. I'm not a pro. xP**

CHAPTER 7

"So…" Callie said, looking across at her best friend. They were sitting in a park on the grass, face to face. Callie and Arizona were finding it extremely difficult to have 'the talk'.

"So… uh…" Arizona added, feeling as lost as Callie was.

"Wow! Who knew this could be so difficult?" Callie said, laughing sheepishly, trying to break the tension.

"Okay look," Arizona said, taking Callie's hand in her own. "I like you. I really, _really _do. And… I want to be with you."

Callie smiled at her words. "I want to be with you too, Arizona. But how do we… proceed?" Callie said, unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do after admitting their mutual attraction.

"How about this? We stick to the 'normal' things that we used to do before. We'll start with a date, okay?"

Callie smiled mischievously at Arizona's words. "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Haha! It is, actually. Do you want to go on a date with me?" Arizona said, winking flirtatiously at Callie.

"Let me see if I'm free or not," Callie said, in a very nonchalant manner. When she saw Arizona's jaw drop, she continued, "I'm kidding, Arizona. I want nothing more than a date with you." Leaning in, she planted a kiss on Arizona's mouth that wasn't very appropriate in public. Arizona groaned into the kiss, her arms finding purchase on Callie's hips. Callie's hands were on Arizona's jaw, drawing patterns on it with her thumb while she kissed the blonde into oblivion.

"Geez…" Arizona said, when Callie had stopped kissing her. "Jackson's kiss was nothing like this," she added, chuckling. When she felt the Latina stiffen, Arizona quickly planted another kiss which was relatively innocent than the one they had just shared. "You realize that I'm complimenting your kissing skills and not Jackson's, right?"

Sighing, Callie started withdrawing a little when Arizona's hands were on her face, pulling it up to make Callie look at her. "What is the matter? I swear, I didn't kiss him back. His timing was just very horrible," Arizona said, in an attempt to cheer up the Latina.

"Why was he kissing you, Arizona? I mean, you said you guys were done, and- and why would he just kiss you out of the blue?" Callie couldn't help the insecurity in her voice.

"He asked me out on a date a few days back. But between our… _thing,_ I forgot to give him an answer," Arizona said, continuing in a hurry when she saw Callie looking dejected, "Doesn't matter, it was a no. So while I was waiting for you in the auditorium, he came and did the usual thing… 'I know you like me' and all, when I told him that it's really a no, he tried to kiss me. And that's when you walked in, sadly."

"Oh! Uh… I remember you snapping at your father and saying that you like Jackson…" Callie trailed off, hoping Arizona would explain.

"I did. But that was just to stop my father from insulting him. He's still my friend, you know," Arizona said, looking into Callie's eyes for any signs of any negative feelings.

"Okay," Callie said, with a small smile. "On a brighter subject, where are you taking me for our first date?" Callie asked, with a dazzling smile.

"Nope, not telling. Just wear something comfy," Arizona said, smiling deviously.

"What?" Callie said, pouting. "You're not going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"Oh wait… you need to break it off with Samuel first," Arizona said.

"Okay," Callie said, fishing her phone out of her pocket, "I'll text him."

"No! Calliope, do it in person. A text is just bad," Arizona said.

"What? We were not even all that serious. It was just one date," Callie said, trying to get out of it.

"No, Calliope. Do it in person."

"Okay, okay!"

"Do it at school tomorrow. Then I'll take you on a date," Arizona said, grinning.

"Tomorrow evening?"

"Yes. Six?"

"Six it is!" Callie said, happily.

**XXXXX**

Callie was in her biology class, sitting with Teddy as usual.

"So, how was your date with Samuel?" Teddy whispered.

"Huh? Oh! It was okay, I guess. Not that great. I'm not sure if I want to keep seeing him," Callie whispered back.

"What? Why!? You guys make such a hot couple!" Teddy said, groaning.

"It's… complicated. I won't be seeing more of him," Callie said. Smiling when she thought about the person she _would _be seeing.

"You're dating somebody else, aren't you?" Teddy said, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"What?"

"I truly hope he's worth it, because Samuel Simons is awesome and there's no one like him. I don't know what another person could do to make you dump him," Teddy said. _'Oh, Teddy… there are sooo many things 'another person' could do to make me forget my own identity, let alone Samuel,' _Callie smiled, thinking.

As the bell rang, Callie got up and started gathering her belongings when she felt someone lightly slap her butt. She turned around, shocked, to find Samuel standing there.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Samuel said, smiling at Callie.

"Hey. Uh, listen, can I speak with you alone?"

"Trying to get me alone? After just _one _date?" Samuel teased.

"No, just… come here," Callie pulled Samuel into the hallway, near a secluded spot where there were not many students nearby. "I can't keep seeing you, Samuel."

Samuel sighed. "I think I know why."

"You do?" Callie asked, taken aback.

"You like someone else. The same someone else who sent you a text message you during our date, and you were dying to read the text but did not. It's okay, I guess. I mean, I really like you. You can't help who you like," Samuel said, smiling sadly. Callie was surprised by how mature and understanding Samuel was being. She pulled him into a hug.

"I guess you are right. Thank you for being so understanding."

Samuel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Callie. "We'll still be friends, right?"

Callie looked up at him and smiled. "Of course we will."

Just then, Arizona walked over to where Callie and Samuel were standing. Her presence made them break apart.

"Hey, Arizona. I was just leaving," Samuel said, starting to walk away. "Bye, Callie. I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yup!" Callie said, before turning to face Arizona.

"I'm guessing that was you telling him he can't see you?" Arizona asked, smiling as she slid her hand into Callie's.

"Yeah. He was so… mature and understanding about it," Callie said, smiling sadly.

"You seem unhappy."

"No! It's just that… I don't know. It would've been easier if he had lashed out angrily."

Arizona wrapped an arm around Callie. "I know. Dumping another person when they're nice is tough."

"I'm with you now," Callie said, kissing Arizona's cheek with a smack.

"You are," Arizona said, smiling.

**XXXXX**

_Now _Callie was sweating. She was going on a date. With a person who made her stomach perform a somersault every time she touched her. And here she was, unable to decide which dress Arizona might like. She knew Arizona loved her red dress, but what if it was too formal for the setting that Arizona had in mind?

**What are you wearing? – C**

Her phone buzzed immediately.

**Really? Inappropriate texting stage already? You have no self-control, do you, Calliope? ;) – A**

She let out a laugh, punching the buttons with her thumbs.

**You know what I meant, Arizona. Get your head out of the gutter! – C**

It wasn't a moment later when her cell phone buzzed again.

**Okay, okay. You can wear a dress if you like. What are you wearing? – A**

Callie smiled deviously at the message, before typing her own.

**Nothing. – C**

**Ooooh. Tell me more. – A**

Callie laughed, deliberately not replying to the blonde's message. A few minutes later, her phone beeped again.

**Calliope? – A**

And again.

**Oh come on! Don't do this! – A**

Aaaand again.

**We haven't even sexted properly. Doing it is… It's an achievement! A milestone, really! – A**

And yet again.

**You're evil. I kinda don't like you already! – A**

Callie laughed out loud. She was _thoroughly _enjoying this.

**Okay, fine. What do you want? – C**

**What are you doing? And wearing? – A**

She typed a message and hit 'Send'.

**I'm not wearing anything. And I'm lying in my bed. – C**

Her phone beeped in a jiffy.

**Oh good gosh. Thanks for that image. Not to mention we're meeting in a couple of hours. – A**

Heat gathered between her legs when she read Arizona's message. Arizona was picturing her naked, and it turned Callie on like nothing else.

**I should get going. We need to get dressed for our date. xP – C**

**Yeah, we should. See you in a while. – A**

Callie groaned. She needed a cold shower now, or she would be extremely uncomfortable on her date with Arizona. After a quick shower, she got into her red dress. It was a gorgeous, strapless satin dress that clung to her body in the sexiest possible way. She stood in front of the mirror, pulling her hair up in a messy bun. She smiled at herself. She knew she would have Arizona drooling all over her in this dress, but that didn't stop her from being nervous. She wore a pair of red shoes, and lightly applied a little bit of makeup that wasn't overpowering her features.

In what seemed like mere minutes, Arizona sent her a message.

**Are you ready? I'm waiting outside. – A**

Callie positively beamed at the message.

**Coming! – C**

As she descended down the stairs, she knew she was going to enjoy herself today on this mystery date. After all, it was with Arizona Robbins.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. Really sorry about the delay. I could go on and on about what happened or I could just let you read the chapter. And thanks for all the reviews. They never get old. (:**

CHAPTER 8

Arizona was waiting in the car, her fingers nervously rapping against the steering wheel. An hour ago, she was panicking. About a dress. But she stuck with the cerulean dress that she had on. It made her eyes stand out and was a mix of sexy and formal. She had just texted Callie, telling her she was waiting outside. She heard the door open and got out of the car when she saw a familiar silhouette. As she finally saw Callie, her jaw dropped to the ground. _'One person can't be all the sexy in the world. That's just not fair…' _Arizona thought.

"Hey," Callie greeted, checking Arizona out. She really loved Arizona's blue eyes, but a blue dress on top of that? A blue dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage, clung to her torso but flowed as it went further down, a blue dress that… really did things for Callie. _Really._

"Wow. You look… for lack of better words… drop-dead gorgeous," Arizona said, letting her eyes travel down Callie's body and holding out her hand for her.

Taking the hand that was offered, Callie said, "Thank you. You look beautiful too, Arizona."

"So! Our first date, are you excited?" Arizona asked, smiling.

"I am! Where are you taking me?"

"Nope! Still not telling you," Arizona smirked, "Just get in the car, sweetness!"

"Fine," Callie grumbled, the use of the pet name not escaping her, but she decided against commenting on it.

They had been driving for quite a while now. The city was far past them, and they were surrounded by nothing but what looked like a deep, dense forest. Looking around, Callie asked, "Are you sure you're not lost?"

"I never get _lost, _Calliope. I know where I'm going," Arizona said, looking indignantly at Callie.

"Okaaaaaaay. Then is this where you force me to do things with you and dump me in the woods?" Callie asked, looking at Arizona in mock alarm.

"From what I've experienced so far, Calliope, I don't have to force you to do anything. You'd be a willing participant," Arizona smirked. Blushing at Arizona's statement, Callie smiled shyly.

"Do you blame me? You are…" Callie trailed off, not sure what she wanted to say.

"I am?" Arizona raised her eyebrows at Callie.

Taking Arizona's free hand in her own, Callie planted a kiss on Arizona's knuckles. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

Pulling over in what looked like a field with an enormous white wall, Arizona said, "We're here." As Callie started getting out, only to be pulled back in by Arizona. "It's a drive-in, Calliope. I hope you like it," Arizona said, peering almost anxiously into Callie's eyes.

"Wow! Old school, huh? I like it! How did you even find a drive-in? There are close to none around here!"

"I had a little help from Google," Arizona chuckled.

"Which movie are they playing?"

"You'll see."

As the initial credits started rolling, Callie squealed, "P.S. I Love You! I love that movie!"

Arizona laughed, putting her arm on Callie's shoulder, and burying her face in the Latina's hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "It's all for you."

Well into the movie, Callie turned to look at Arizona, who was wrapped in her arms. "I love how he knows exactly what she'll say, even while recording those tapes. It's like two people who were made for each other, and for each other only."

Arizona looked up and into Callie's eyes, seeing the emotions swirling in those deep brown eyes. "Yeah," she whispered, too overwhelmed to say anything more. She really did not expect to feel the intense emotions she was feeling for Callie so soon. Yes, she had known Callie for almost forever, but their association had been a platonic one, even though every now and then she found herself checking Callie out or noticing her in ways that weren't platonic. But this was a whole new level. She was _dating _Callie. Instead of scaring her, the thought only made her want Callie more. She was pulled out of her reverie by a pair of soft lips on her own. Arizona deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into the Latina's mouth. Callie moaned into the kiss, letting Arizona take control. Arizona

climbed on top of Callie, kissing her wildly before pulling back a little. "You don't want to miss the movie," Arizona said, smirking.

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde who was still on top of her, Callie said, "Are you always this mean to everybody you date?"

Getting off of Callie, Arizona let out a laugh. "Just the really hot Latinas," she said, sending Callie a wink. They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the movie, a hand occasionally wandering or absentmindedly stroking the other person's arm or leg.

"That was nice. I had fun tonight," Callie said, as the credits started rolling.

"Whoa! Ready to run away? We're not done, Calliope, and I sure as hell am not letting you go home without putting some food in you," Arizona said.

"Okay! Where do you want to have dinner? We could go to the bistro…"

"Haha! No. We're going someplace else," Arizona said, starting the car.

After yet another long drive, they were near what looked like a small hill in the middle of nowhere.

"We're going to eat here?" Callie asked, slightly confused.

"Yes," Arizona said, almost yelping with excitement.

"Um…" Callie still couldn't figure out this arrangement. What was this? What was Arizona doing?

"Just come with me," Arizona said, taking Callie's hand and pulling her in the direction of the hillock. As they got closer, Callie could spot a small enclosure with a table and two chairs, just like in a restaurant. As they kept walking towards the enclosure, Callie could see it all – not just the table and the chairs, but the silverware, the dishes of food with lids on top, and a person who appeared to be a waiter.

"Wow okay…" Callie said, speechless. But another thought crossed her mind. "Arizona, how did you do all this? It looks… I don't know… expensive," Callie said, looking uncertainly at the blonde.

"Ha, no. This land belongs to one of my father's friends from work. All I had to do was… well, get you here," Arizona said, looking at Callie with a sheepish grin on her face.

"All this is his? Holy mother of god!" Callie let out.

Chuckling at the Latina's words, Arizona led Callie towards the table and pulled out the chair for her. After making sure Callie was comfortable, Arizona took her own seat across the other woman, gazing intensely at her. Callie looked up to find Arizona staring at her. Blushing a bright pink under the blistering scrutiny, Callie mumbled, "What?"

"Nothing," Arizona said, her eyes shamelessly straying downwards, examining Callie and appreciating the view, "You're beautiful."

Callie blushed a fiercer shade. Arizona's eyes were travelling along Callie's body as she made the statement. Callie could not help but feel like she was being undressed by a certain blonde's eyes. She had no complaints, though. None whatsoever.

"Ma'am?" said the waiter, snapping both of them out of the eye-sex that they were having.

"Yes, sir?" Arizona smiled at him politely, although she was a little annoyed at him for interrupting.

"I should go to the main property now, but in case you need anything, you can just press this button here," he said, pointing at a box with a small button on it, "and ask me to fetch whatever you need," he finished, smiling courteously at the girls.

"Right, thank you. I will," Arizona replied with a smile, returning the waiter's gesture.

Callie and Arizona enjoyed a wonderful dinner. The chemistry between them was undeniable, the conversation flowed well, and they simply enjoyed each other's company.

When they were done eating, Callie smiled shyly at Arizona. "Do you want to dance?"

"Wh- here? There's no music either," Arizona said.

"Oh, pshaw!" Callie got up and pulled Arizona up, picking up her cell phone, she selected a song from her playlist.

"That's… a slow song," Arizona said, not sure what she was trying to convey.

"I know," Callie said, wrapping both her arms around Arizona's shoulder, smiling when she felt the blonde's hands on her waist. They slowly swayed to the music, completely lost in the feeling of being in the other one's arms. Callie was nervously fidgeting with Arizona's hair, her face buried in the crook of the blonde's neck, where she could smell the smaller woman. Arizona always smelled great. Like musk. And something else that was just so very _Arizona. _Callie raised her head and placed gentle, baby kisses along the column of Arizona's neck. Arizona groaned in response to the plump lips that were now placing light, fluttery kisses on her neck.

"Oh god…" Arizona groaned, her head falling back to allow Callie to continue her assault.

Mistaking Arizona's groan of pleasure for a groan of boredom, Callie stopped, looking up at Arizona. "Did you not like it?"

"Huh?" Arizona managed to say, as her body tried to cope with the rude shock of not having Callie's lips on her neck.

Callie completely pulled away, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry. I went a little overboard."

At these words, Arizona roughly pulled Callie into a kiss, squeezing hard on the other girl's waist and biting down on her lip a little, as if to reprimand her. Callie responded to the kiss, gently holding Arizona's face in both her hands. Arizona pulled back from the kiss, and took Callie's hand in hers. Placing it over her rapidly beating heart, Arizona said, "This is what you do to me. Every time you kiss me, or touch me, or even look at me, my heart threatens to beat right out of my chest. Every time you come close to me, my stomach swoops like I just missed an entire flight of stairs. Even when I hear someone else call out your name, I can't help but look for you and experience… this… all over again when I finally do see you."

Spotting the sincerity in Arizona's eyes, Callie smiled, her heart bursting with happiness. She placed her hands on Arizona's jaw once again, holding her like she was the most fragile thing she had ever touched, like she was breakable, handling her with all the care she really deserved, and tenderly moving her lips against Arizona's. Placing one final peck against Arizona's lips, Callie said, "We should get going now."

"We should," Arizona said, a little dazed from the innocent yet intense kiss. Taking Callie's hand and lacing their fingers together, she led them both towards her car.

Arizona's car was now parked in front of the Torres' home. She turned the engine off and leaned back against the seat, looking sideways at her date.

"I had a great time tonight," Callie said, giving Arizona a million dollar smile.

"Me too," Arizona said.

"You've set the bar extremely high, Arizona. I'll have to bend over backwards for a better date," Callie smiled, half-joking.

"As long as it's with you, I don't care what we do," Arizona said, lightly caressing Callie's cheek with one hand.

Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Callie said, "Goodnight, Arizona."

Instead of a verbal response, Arizona just leaned over and kissed Callie roughly. It wasn't a tender kiss like the one they had shared earlier that night; this one was heated and lustful. Callie whimpered when a tongue was forcefully thrust into her mouth. Pulling back, Arizona said, "This was to ensure you think about me and only me tonight. Goodnight, Calliope."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Okay. This is not my idea of a first date. But considering that they were friends, it's fine. Also, too much fluff? I think it is. Let me know! Review, PMs and feedback are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the insanely long delay! Merry Christmas, y'all. (: A little gift from my side (the chapter, of course). I DO NOT promote alcohol consumption. Especially among school-going kids. If ANY impressionable kids are reading this, please note that drinking is not cool at all.**

CHAPTER 9

Callie and Arizona were walking hand in hand to their next class, which happened to be Ms Bailey's, both of them looking extremely tired. Their first date had gone really well, leaving both of them wanting more. After their date, they had spent the entire night texting each other. Neither of them could leave their phone and just turn over and fall asleep, or let the other person sleep. Inspite of their physical exhaustion, they had stayed up all night, just texting.

"Callie! Arizona! Wait up!" caused both of them to come to a halt and turn around, looking for the source of the voice. It was none other than Meredith Grey.

"Hey, Mer. What's up?" Callie said, smiling at the girl.

"I wanted to invite you to my party this weekend. My mother will be out of town, so I expect it to get out of hand," Meredith said, giving them a lop sided smile that made her look just plain evil.

"Is it your birthday or something?" Arizona asked, perplexed by the other blonde's behaviour.

"Or something. Relax, it's just a party. No occasion as such. Just come and have fun. I daresay there'll be alcohol at this shindig," Meredith said, practically cackling at her own words.

"Er… Yeah we'll be there!" Callie said, smiling at Meredith before resuming walking towards her class with Arizona.

"Oh and another thing, Callie, Arizona!" making them stop and whirl around yet again to come face to face with Meredith.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you two holding hands?" Meredith asked. "I mean, not that it's bad or anything, I just haven't seen you do that," she added, when she noticed that the two girls looked shell-shocked.

"Oh! Um..." Arizona didn't quite know what to say, when Callie suddenly spoke up.

"We're dating," she said, trying to gauge Meredith's reaction.

"Whoa, really?" Meredith asked rhetorically. "That's hot! How does it feel? Can I see you two kiss?" she snickered in a manner that wasn't rude.

Sighing, Callie pulled Arizona with her and resumed walking yet again. "Go away, Meredith!" She had expected Meredith to react in this exact way. Smiling slightly, both relieved and amused by Meredith's reaction, she looked at Arizona. "You're okay with telling other people we're a couple, right? Not that it means anything now. Half the school probably already knows about us since we told _Meredith _of all people," Callie half joked.

"I'm okay with it, but are you? Have you told your parents? Because I have," Arizona said.

"No, I- wait, what? You did? That's awesome! When did you? What did they say?"

"Oh, they said they knew. No big," Arizona said, laughing at the excited expression her girlfriend was wearing.

"And when did you tell them?"

"Oh. Err-" Arizona faltered, not sure if she wanted to tell Callie exactly what made her come out. She did not want Callie to know just how much her kiss with Samuel had bothered her. "It was the night of your date with Samuel…" Arizona trailed off, not meeting Callie's eye.

"And what… triggered it?" Callie asked softly, knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it coming from Arizona.

Arizona looked at Callie pointedly. "You _know _what."

Pulling Arizona to a halt yet again, Callie looked at her and said, "Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. I really am. I can imagine how you felt. I saw you kissing Jackson, and I haven't forgotten how that felt," Callie said, while her stomach lurched at the mere memory.

Arizona gave Callie a wry smile. "It's okay. No- well- it's not. I hope I never have to see you kissing anyone else, again, ever," Arizona confessed.

Callie simply took Arizona's hand in her own, and placed a feather-light kiss on her wrist, and silently led them to their next class.

**XXXXX**

Sitting next to each other in Ms Bailey's class, Arizona and Callie were simply finding reasons to tease the other person out of their mind. When the back of Callie's hand brushed against Arizona's chest as she leaned over to get something from her side of the desk, and Callie gave Arizona a wicked smile, Arizona wrote something on the back of her notebook and passed it to Callie.

_Touch me like that again, Calliope, and you're going to be in trouble._

Smirking, Callie quickly scribbled her reply below Arizona's and passed the notebook back to the blonde.

_What can you POSSIBLY do to me here, Arizona?_

_You have no idea what I'm capable of, do you?_

Immensely enjoying provoking the blonde, Callie placed her hand between Arizona's legs, and gave a long, slow rub to the blonde's inner thigh before writing back her own reply.

_I'd really love to see what you're capable of._

Groaning internally at the other girl's reply, which was clearly intended to arouse her, Arizona wrote her own.

_I dare you to touch me one more time, Callie. I swear to heavens you'll PAY._

Incredibly turned on, and partially scared, Callie decided against teasing Arizona further. Something just told her that Arizona's threat was not empty. She most certainly did not want Arizona to do things to her in a full classroom, with one of the strictest teachers in it. Had Callie carried on, and had Arizona done _something_ to her, she was sure they'd be caught. Trying to calm the heat between her legs, Callie focussed on Ms Bailey's words, '_Alkanes are the main components of petroleum…'_

**XXXXX**

That weekend, Callie was getting dressed to go to Meredith's party. She hadn't seen much of Arizona after their class together with Ms Bailey. Both of them were extremely busy with their workload. Somehow, the prospect of running into Arizona after their little… incident… in Ms Bailey's class made her somewhat nervous. Going through her closet, deciding what to wear, Callie settled with a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top. Informal, yet sexy, Callie thought, just the way she liked it. Her thoughts drifted to how much Arizona would appreciate her dressing, her perfume, her casual, open hair… Snapped out of her reverie by the beeping of her phone, Callie found a text from none other than the girl who was just invading her thoughts and senses.

**When will you be there? – A**

Putting the clothes she was planning on wearing on her bed, Callie quickly typed a reply.

**Around 7 or so. You? – C**

It wasn't half a minute before her phone beeped again.

**Same. I'll see you there. – A**

Keeping her phone on her desk, Callie took a shower, got dressed for Meredith's party, and left.

**XXXXX**

"Wooohoooooo-hoooooo!" The loud scream made Arizona pause mid-knock at Meredith's door. Before she could resume, the door was opened by none other than Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey's best friend and the other half of the 'Twisted Sisters'.

"Are you gonna stare at my face or enter, blondie?" Cristina shot out, in her usual manner.

Upon entering, Arizona looked around at the interior of Meredith's house. It was an elegant, tasteful house, although the screams coming from her intoxicated friends would make passing pedestrians outside think otherwise. Making her way to the living room, Arizona found their entire friend circle – Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt, Addison Montgomery and Teddy Altman, Samuel Simons and Jackson Avery, Alex Karev and Meredith's sister, Lexie Grey, April Kepner, and, of course, Calliope Torres, all of whom were sitting in a circle, apparently in the middle of some game. At the centre of the circle, on the table, there were a few bottles of alcohol. Arizona sat on the couch between Lexie and April.

"SO!" came Mark Sloan's manly voice. "We were playing 'I've Never'. Everyone knows the rules, right?" Mark asked, looking uncertainly at the group of people. "A person makes a statement, for example, 'Never have I ever tried weed' and if you have tried weed, ya drink. Okay?"

"Aren't we too young to be playing this game?" Lexie asked.

"Well, it's either this or just getting hammered without a reason, so… I'm in," said Alex.

"Okay," Mark said, "I'll start. Never have I ever cheated on a test."

Majority of them took a sip of their drinks. The ones who did not drink were Arizona, Lexie and Alex. Astonished, Arizona raised her eyebrows at Alex.

"What? I'd rather fail than cheat," Alex shrugged.

"Oooh, okay, I'm next," came Teddy's voice. "Never have I ever had dirty thoughts about anyone in this room," said Teddy, deciding to amp the game up a little. Glancing nervously at Arizona, Callie took a quick sip. She looked at all of her friends. Everyone had taken a sip of their drinks.

"Holy hell!" Mark said. "It'll take a hell of a long time to figure _this_ out," he said, gesturing to everybody's drinks.

The game continued for quite a while. From 'Never have I ever tried weed' to 'Never have I ever got drunk', every little thing was talked about. At this point, plenty of them had passed out. Jackson was sleeping curled up on the floor with his head on April's lap, while Cristina and Meredith were dancing like there was no tomorrow to a pop song. Lexie and Alex had disappeared, and Addison and Teddy were drunk enough to flirt with each other. Callie and Arizona were sitting in silence next to each other on the couch, comfortable with their current position. Cristina and Meredith returned, practically bouncing, while Cristina screamed, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Not another game," groaned Arizona.

"Hey, blondie, relax. It'll be fun," Cristina replied.

Huffing, Arizona exclaimed, "Fine!"

Turning to Callie, Mark said, "Okay, Cal, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Addison!" Mark said, smirking.

Suddenly uncomfortable with her choice, Callie looked from Addison to Arizona, as if asking for permission. "No way, Sloan!" Callie said.

"What, are you scared?" Mark said, trying to get under Callie's skin.

Before Callie could speak, Addison spoke up. "Oh, pshaw, Callie!" Leaning in, the redhead planted a loud kiss on Callie's lips.

"Nice!" Mark smirked, looking from Addison to Callie. Shocked to her core, Callie could barely meet Arizona's eyes. When she finally did meet Arizona's gaze, she was surprised to see the blonde smiling in amusement.

Turning to Mark, Arizona asked, "What'll it be, Mark?"

"Dare, blondie," he said, winking at her.

"Give Derek a lap dance." At Arizona's words, Derek couldn't help but exclaim, "What did _I _do?!"

"Wh- No way, blondie!"

"What, are you scared?" Arizona repeated Mark's words from earlier that evening. Murmuring something that sounded like 'kill me', Mark gave a mortified Derek a lap dance.

"I'll never recover from _that _experience," Derek shuddered, a few drinks later. Most of them had passed out now, with just Derek, Samuel, Callie and Arizona still awake.

Leaning into the brunette, Arizona whispered, "Come take a walk with me."

Callie got up, and along with Arizona, she went outside on the empty suburban street for a walk.

Silently slipping her hand into Arizona's, Callie chanced a glance at the other girl. Arizona wasn't looking at her, but she did not look angry either. After a few silent rounds around the block, Arizona started to lead them back into Meredith's house when Callie finally gathered the courage to ask her, "Are you mad at me?" Arizona stopped, pulling both of them to a halt. Staring at Callie and contemplating her next move, Arizona led them to the side wall of the house.

"What are you-" before Callie could complete her sentence, she was pinned against the wall. Placing her hands on either side of Callie on the wall, Arizona leaned in. Expecting a kiss, Callie let her eyes flutter close, expecting the other girl's lips on her own. Arizona leaned in as much as she could without touching Callie's lips with her own.

"You love tormenting me, don't you?" Arizona asked, still not kissing Callie. Callie opened her eyes to find a pair of blue ones gazing intensely into hers. For the very first time, being alone with Arizona was scaring her. But Callie swore Arizona's voice had a playful lilt to it when she spoke. "First it was in Ms Bailey's class, now here, kissing Addison…" Arizona continued, letting her lips hover over Callie's, her breath tickling the brunette's lips. Callie lunged for Arizona's lips. She could not stand being so close to Arizona's lips and not kissing her.

Groaning, Callie begged. "Please."

Looking deeper yet into the Latina's eyes, Arizona whispered, "I'd like to put an end to this." With that, Arizona finally relented, kissing Callie, thrusting her tongue into Callie's mouth. Callie's fingers tangled into blonde hair, pulling the other girl closer still, trying to satisfy her need; intimacy, that only the blonde could fulfil. Arizona's hands flew to Callie's breasts, lost in the passion and urgency of the moment. Whimpering when she felt two hands kneading her breasts, Callie threw her head back. Taking advantage of this new position, Arizona nipped the skin just over the brunette's pulse point. Moaning, Callie ground her hips against Arizona's. Gasping, Arizona pulled back, looking at Callie, for some form of consent. When she got a small nod from the brunette, Arizona reached underneath Callie's top and bra, pinching and rolling her very erect nipples while her mouth still worked on her neck.

"Oh, god, Arizona, you're- uhhhh- I need-" Callie cut off with a moan, not quite able to form a coherent sentence when Arizona's thigh was between her legs, right against her center.

"No- I- we need to stop, Arizona. Pl- please," Callie muttered, the effort of speaking full sentences exhausting her.

Pulling back, Arizona asked, "Do you not want to…?"

"Of course I do. Just- not like this," Callie said, trying to catch her breath.

Now completely pulling back, Arizona said, "You're right. You're absolutely right. It would be our first time and I want it to be…"

"Special," Callie completed for her.

"Well, yeah," Arizona said, grinning at Callie. "Let's stop. For now." Arizona pulled Callie into another kiss, stroking her bottom lip with her tongue before Callie pulled back again.

"If you keep kissing me like that…"

"I know. Sorry. Let's just go inside. Plus, I have a busy day tomorrow. I need to meet that new girl – she and I are partners for a project," Arizona said, straightening and trying to regain her composure as they started walking towards the main door of the house.

"Oooooh, what's her name?" Callie asked.

"Lauren. Lauren Boswell."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I introduced Lauren! Do you hate me? :P**

**P.S. I'm wearing socks. Knock them off with your reviews, please! :D**


End file.
